A Changed Man
by breathegsr
Summary: Hollis Mann is shocked by what she finds in Gibbs basement. He is definitely a changed man. This is a GABBY love story!


**They do not belong to me, but I wish they did. **

**In my world this is what happens when Hollis goes to see Gibbs in his basement. **

Half way down the basement stairs Hollis Mann stopped, momentarily stunned by the sight in front of her. She couldn't remember Leroy Jethro Gibbs ever kissing her the way he was currently kissing the dark haired woman in his arms. His hands tangled in the long curtain of black hair, pulling the woman closer. His hands drifted down her back, lifting the hem of the over sized black hoodie she was wearing. Hollis quickly cleared her throat putting an abrupt end to the action.

Gibbs looked up. His dark blue eyes met hers over the woman's shoulder. Leaning forward he whispered something in the woman's ear, and then gently kissed her lips. It was all Hollis could do to contain her shock when the woman turned and smiled at her.

"Hello Hollis." Abby greeted her with her usual cheer and a big smile.

"Hello Abby." She looked completely different with her hair down, baggy hoodie, sweats pants and bare feet. It was a look that Hollis had never seen on the younger woman. She had always thought Abby was pretty even though she was so different. But she never realized how truly beautiful she really was.

"What brings you by Hollis?" Gibbs could tell she was uncomfortable.

"I thought we could talk. I brought dinner. There's enough for three." She felt awkward standing there watching as Gibbs continued to hold Abby in his arms.

"We already ate." Gibbs looked at Abby then back at Hollis as if trying to gauge her reaction to her presence.

Hollis pulled a bottle of bourbon from the bag she had carried in with her. "Well, how about some desert?"

Abby laughed and Gibbs reached out taking the offering from her. Abby leaned in and kissed Gibbs, her hand stroking his cheek as she pulled back. "You two enjoy your desert. I'm going to head up."

"You don't have to leave on my account. Stay, have a drink," Hollis said as Abby started for the stairs.

Abby smiled at her offer. "I'm not allowed to have alcohol," she said with a huge smile aimed at Gibbs. "Plus, I have an article that I need to be working on. You wanted to talk and this is as good a time as any."

Once they were alone Hollis turned her eyes back to Gibbs. She watched as he dumped the glass of screws out and blew the sawdust out of the bottom. He carefully poured them both a glass then handed one to her.

Hollis stared down at the amber liquid for a second before raising her eyes. She finds him watching her closely.

She nodded her head. "I was unsure about this. Working with you again after the way things went down between us. I expected it to be awkward."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "We're ok Hollis."

"That's good. I was worried because I really liked you. What we had was good, really good. But there was this wall and I could tell that it wasn't going to go away. You put up barriers mostly concerning your past and I knew I couldn't get through them. I could see myself going the direction of all the others so I made an executive decision and walked away."

"You did the right thing Hollis. I don't regret the time we were together but you were right to walk away when you did. You seem happy now."

"I am. I told you, I married a really great guy."

Gibbs nodded his head. "That's good. Glad you found someone to make you happy."

"Thanks. So, you and Abby?" She takes a sip of her drink as she waits to see if he will answer her.

A smile plays at the corner of his lips. "Yep, me and Abby."

She looked at him as if she was really seeing him for the first time. "You've changed."

Gibbs looked towards the stairs and then back at Hollis. "A lot has changed in the last six years."

She nodded her head in agreement. "You know, I have seen you smile more in the last eight hours than you did the entire time we were together. She is good for you."

"She always has been. She was my best friend for a lot of years. She knows me better than anyone else ever has. And she has always accepted me for who I am."

"Well, it looks like she did what the rest of us couldn't. She's not competing with your past and you don't seem to have any barriers with her." She laughs as realization dawns. "You're in love with her."

She was amazed at the smile that lit his face. "More than you'll ever know. Hell, more than I ever thought possible."

"How long have you been together?"

"Five years." He reached behind him and picked up a frame. He wiped the dust off before handing it to her.

Her mouth dropped open as she looked at the picture. "Oh, wow. That I did not expect. I thought you said you would never do that again?"

"Took me a year to get her to say yes. But once I let her in, I knew it was the only option. Was four years ago Christmas Eve."

She smiled at him and handed back the picture. Watching as his thumb caressed Abbys image before setting it back down on the bench.

She finished off her drink and set the glass down. "Well, I guess I had better go. Thanks for giving me the chance to clear the air."

"Now you know I meant it when I said we're ok." He picked up her bag and handed it to her. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

She followed him up the stairs. As they rounded the corner into the living room a loud squeal stopped them. Gibbs grunted as two small bodies slammed into him. Hollis could do nothing but stare as two identical boys with long black curls tackled the man in front of her. Gibbs ruffled their hair before hoisting them up into his arms. Abby walked into the room and rolled her eyes. Hollis continued to watch the scene playing out in front of her.

Two sets of familiar blue eyes looked at her. "Who are you?"

Gibbs turned toward her. "That is Hollis, she's a friend." Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at the stunned expression on her face. "Hollis, this is Mikey," he motioned toward the child on the left, and then motioned to the one on the right. "And this is Jackson."

Hollis said hello to the two boys and then listened to them talk. Apparently they got their communication skills from Abby. And she said as much, causing all the adults to laugh.

Gibbs jostled the boys in his arm. "So what has the two of you so excited?"

"Mommy said we get to be big brothers." Jackson patted Gibbs on the cheek. "We want a sister Daddy. Mommy said it was up to you."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Abby. "Well, I gave it my best shot. Now we just have to wait and see." Abby laughed so hard tears ran down her face and Hollis couldn't contain the snort that erupted as she joined her.

Gibbs set the boys down and pulled Abby into his arms.

Hollis smiled as his hands caressed her stomach. "Guess you weren't kidding when you said a lot had changed since I saw you last."

"No, wasn't kidding. I have everything I have ever needed. And just when I think life can't get any better than this, I wake up and realize that it does indeed get better."

A few minutes later they said their goodbyes and Hollis got into her car. Looking back at the house she spotted Gibbs and Abby locked in a heated embrace in front of the picture window. She was awestruck by how right they looked together. With her warmth, determination, and endless supply of unconditional love, Abby had done what so many others had failed to do. She turned what was once a cold and lifeless house into a home and transformed a haunted withdrawn man into a loving husband and father. Starting her car, she drove away, content in the knowledge that Leroy Jethro Gibbs had finally found true happiness.


End file.
